


A House is Not a Home

by XOLove47



Series: Agents of PROMPTS [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, bridge between 4.03 and that glorious sneak peek we saw, domestic fitzsimmons, episode tag to 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Fitzsimmons take stock of everything after SHIELD comes back out of the shadows and discuss what it means for their future. [Prompt fill for TFSN's weekly Coda Challenge]





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt fill for TFSN’s Coda Challenge to bridge the gap between where we find Fitzsimmons at the end of 4.03 and the sneak peek we got for 4.04. With that said, spoilers for both ahead!

“God, today was just the longest day. It easily felt like a hundred,” Jemma bemoaned, as she cozied up to Fitz on the couch. “You have no idea how glad I am to be home.”

Jemma had originally planned on keeping May at Radcliffe’s overnight, but with everything going on, the other agent had insisted on going back to the base ASAP. So now, Jemma found herself back within the comforts of her shared quarters with Fitz, while May spent the night in the medbay for observation to ensure there weren’t any lasting side effects from her ordeal. An arrangement that had ultimately worked out in Jemma’s favor as it turned out.

Fitz smiled down at her, “I would imagine so-- It’s not everyday you kill Melinda May and bring her back to life. Or the secret organization you work for comes back out of the shadows.”

Jemma arched her eyebrow, “Nor is it everyday you stop a global blackout and thwart a terrorist organization using rudimentary science.”

“Touche. I guess we both had eventful days,” Fitz said wryly. “I still can’t believe SHIELD is legitimate again. I’m expecting a very loud phone call from my mum tomorrow.”

“Oh god, I hadn’t even thought about my parents. I think they rather enjoyed thinking I was working for a private research facility, especially after what happened last year.” Jemma said, burrowing her face into Fitz’s shoulder.

Fitz nodded, “One of the underrated perks of working for a shadow organization. I think I might actually miss it.”

Fitz waited a beat before continuing on, “But I was thinking… If SHIELD is out the open again, there’s no reason why we have to live on base, is there? I mean, I know the director likes to keep you close but we can find an apartment near-- Oi, what are you doing?”

As Fitz was rambling on, Jemma had gotten up and strode over to her desk. She rummaged in one of the drawers and pulled out a large binder. Jemma walked back to the couch and wordlessly handed Fitz the binder as she settled back in next to him.

“What’s all this?” Fitz questioned.

Jemma shrugged, “Open it and see.”

Flipping through the binder, he found printouts of apartment listings, maps of nearby neighborhoods and color coded lists. He looked back incredulously at Jemma, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

“Clearly you have thought about this. A lot, if we’re going by the thickness of this binder,” Fitz mused. “Why didn’t you tell me before now?”

“Well, I thought we had a few more weeks before SHIELD went public. I’ve just been doing the initial research,” Jemma said sheepishly. “After all, I do --”

“--Excel at preparation,” Fitz completed with a teasing smile. “I know you do, which is why I should’ve known you’d be two steps ahead of me.”

“I meant what I said, I don’t want us to waste anymore time. We deserve to _really_ start our lives together,” Jemma exclaimed. “It might not be a cottage in the Scottish countryside, but I want us to build a home together, to find a place that is ours and ours alone.”

“I want that too. God, I want nothing more,” Fitz beamed back at her, before picking up Jemma’s binder and waving it in the air. “So alright, any prospects in this binder of yours?”

Jemma grimaced, “No, not really. The places that I’ve found that meet my criteria are more than we can afford and the places that we can afford are, well… lacking.”

“Well, what _are_ your search parameters?” Fitz inquired.

“Two bedroom. Hardwood floors. Close to the base,” Jemma ticked off. “Oh, and bay windows are a must. After two and a half years of living underground like some sort of woodland creature, I want natural light and a lot of it.”

“Ah, yes-- I see that’s underlined three times on this list of yours,” Fitz chuckled, as he scanned the list again. “Not to complicate things, but I have a couple additions of my own. I agree we’ve been cooped up too long-- some sort of outdoor space might be nice. And my own closet, you’ve completely taken over ours here. Oh and a breakfast nook.”

Jemma’s voice caught in surprise, “A breakfast nook?”

“What? I like breakfast. And my mum and I had one growing up-- for some reason, I always pictured us in place with a breakfast nook,” Fitz mumbled.

“That sounds lovely. Breakfast nook is going on the list,” Jemma blushed. She leaned back into him and sighed contentedly. “So we’re really going to do this?”

“Yup. Full steam ahead,” Fitz beamed. “So when do you want to get started-- Now?”

Jemma snuggled in closer and murmured, “Tomorrow. Right now, I just want to turn my brain off and be here with you.”

“We can do that,” Fitz said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, so much.”

Jemma looked up at him meaningfully, “I love you, too. I can’t wait to start this next chapter of our lives together.”

Jemma's words hung in the air for a moment before Fitz kissed her deeply. And for once, despite all of the changes and challenges in their lives right now, the couple was filled with hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr @accio-the-force, if you want to continue to squeal over these two idiots together.


End file.
